Many vehicles such as automobiles, vans, buses, boats, aircraft, and recreational vehicles, as well as stationary seating venues, such as in stadiums, arenas, theaters, lawn furniture, home leisure chairs, tables, and so forth, have built-in receptacles sized for receipt and holding of beverage containers.
Typical beverage holders of the prior art are configured to support cylindrical-shaped beverage containers. However, in addition to beverage containers, consumers also often desire to transport packaged food items which can be eaten directly from containers by hand without the need for serving plates/bowls and eating utensils, e.g., Kraft LUNCHABLES® ready-to-eat meals and snacks. Also, for example, many convenience restaurants and stores sell fried or baked chicken pieces or nachos, etc., which are packaged in a small hinged carton, or a tray having a removable cover. These food cartons and trays often have a rectangular shaped bottom profile. Such trays and cartons generally do not have a size and/or shape allowing them to nest in a typical beverage container holder.